


Light

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: gregors kinda a dork but whats new, took the prompt a bit literally but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: day 6, light





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey live for the idea of gregor giving everyone minor heart attacks

A problem. When I’m tired or not thinking, sometimes I forget to turn lights on, and I end up going around using echolocation. It’s fine and all, but mom says she almost had a heart attack when she came in one morning to find me making breakfast in the dark. She told me to stop doing it, and that eventually someone would find it weird. I said I could just say I had really good eyesight. She didn't laugh. It keeps me in practice though. If I can, I’ll go into the bathroom and turn the lights off so I can use it. Lizzie doesn't like that though, cause she says she can never be sure if I’m in the bathroom, or if I’m  _ in  _ the bathroom. I told her there's more than one bathroom, but she says that’s not the point.  ~~ Then what is the point?  ~~ Whatever. I told her I could teach her, but apparently she’s not interested.  ~~ What happened to her nagging about me working on it?  ~~ It’s useful though. When I wake up in the middle of the night I can just click or breath and I know I’m not wherever my dream took me. 


End file.
